Fred, mon Fred
by Slytheerin
Summary: Pensées d'une Hermione d'après guerre. Sans lui. Elle porte un terrible secret, son amour partagé pour l'un des jumeaux. -OS.


_Hello à tous !_

_Alors me re-voila avec une deuxième Fred/Hermione.  
Plus triste cette fois, vu qu'il s'agit d'une Hermione errante après la mort de son amoureux.  
_

_ Oui je suis cruelle, mais ça me traînait dans la tête.. et je me sens soulagée une fois que j'écris.  
_

_Ah et puis, on ne connaît pas la couleur des yeux des jumeaux, ici, ils seront chocolats.  
_

_Bonne lecture!  
_

**Ps:** Les personnages, l'Univers sont à notre JK Rowling internationale. Comme d'hab, je ne fais que jouer avec!**  
**

**Ps²: **Ne lésinez pas sur les reviews.. C'est toujours encourageant et sympa de savoir ce qu'on a pensé de notre écrit :) Les favoris  
c'est toujours gentil, mais je préfère nettement avoir un petit mot!

* * *

**Fred, mon Fred. **

**Mon secret.**

* * *

J'errai au Terrier, sans but et sans grande conviction, lassée de tout. Ma mère et Mrs Weasley s'étaient envoyés quelques hiboux au début du mois.. Je crois que ma pauvre petite maman ne pouvait plus supporter ma léthargie et mon apathie. J'étais abattue.. Non, pire encore, complètement détruite, vide. Je ne sortais plus de ma chambre, juste Pattenrond me tenait compagnie. Elle s'inquiétait pour moi, je pense qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de me voir ainsi, de ne voir qu'une carcasse de sa fille, j'en était profondément désolée mais je n'y pouvais rien. Elle pensait sûrement que j'étais mieux ici, parmi Ginny ou Ron... Molly avait partagé la même idée. Mais non, elles se trompaient.

Certes, il y avait toujours de l'animation. Mais j'y étais encore plus torturée. Torturée et rassurée à la fois... Trop paradoxal pour me sentir bien et détendue. Ici, je ressentais sa présence partout, dans tous les recoins, toutes les pièces, même dans mon lit la nuit. J'étais bien trop seule, trop dans mon monde. Je n'étais plus moi-même, j'étais différente. Trop différente. Trop de souvenirs cachés avec lui dans cette maison. Je connaissais toutes les cachettes, et je les évitais comme la peste. Chacune me rappelaient un baiser volé, une caresse, ou un moment de tendresse charnelle qu'on s'était empressé de s'échanger dans la plus grande discrétion.

Il s'était écoulé trois mois depuis la bataille du début du mois de mai. Trois longs mois.

Il faisait une chaleur étouffante ici, en août. J'étouffais encore plus de voir que les autres semblaient avoir fait leur deuil et arrivaient à s'amuser. Je les voyais jouer dans la piscine les jours de soleil, jouer aux échecs sorciers par temps de pluie, ou bien encore chasser les gnomes, mais surtout.. Je les voyais rire aux éclats. J'en étais impossible. Terriblement incapable. Je ne les enviais même pas, je les détestais. Je leur en voulais d'agir ainsi. Alors j'imposais ma présence avec politesse, je me forçais pour qu'on ne m'acable pas de question. Je restais un peu en retrait, un livre à la main. Je les observais toujours du coin de l'oeil. Mais je ne m'incrustais pas parmi eux, sinon, toute ma colère aurait sûrement éclaté, et qui sait ce que j'étais capable de faire sous cette torture de sentiments.. J'étais haineuse. Leurs sourires, leurs vivacités... comment avaient-ils pu oublier ce combat si vite? Comment avaient-ils pu oublier... Fred? Leur frère, leur ami, leur famille... C'était inadmissible, j'avais envie de hurler. J'avais envie de vomir ma vie entière.

Seul George paraissait aussi déboussolé que moi. Il se terrait dans sa chambre comme je l'avais fait chez mes parents. Il ne sortait que lorsque tout le monde dormait. Je le sais, je l'avais déjà croisé dans la cuisine lors d'une énième nuit d'insomnie. L'entrevue fut très silencieuse et lourde mais on s'était tous les deux tenus compagnie dans le noir. Je sentais sa douleur et elle me transperçait autant que la mienne. Le voir, c'était comme voir une illusion de Fred. Et j'en tremblais de souffrance, je ne sais même pas si il l'avait remarqué. Il semblait tellement perdu.

George avait tellement maigrit, comme moi.. Il se tenait maintenant courbé, les yeux vides avec de grandes cernes violacées. Ses cheveux avaient perdu de leur couleur d'antan, sa peau était sèche. Il était vide, un cadavre ambulant.

* * *

_14 août, 6h30._

Tout le monde dormait encore, le Terrier était bien silencieux. J'entendais simplement le bois de la vieille maison craquer, et les oiseaux qui sifflaient à l'extérieur.

Je regardai l'horloge des Weasley, je frissonai. Ils l'avaient enlevé, je venais tout juste de le remarquer. Le trou béant de ma poitrine s'agrandit incroyablement, la faille était immense. Autant, je comprenais Molly qui en avait eu sûrement marre de souffrir chaque fois en voyant la petite cuillère pointé sur la tombe, autant j'étais affreusement révoltée. Il était de la famille tout de même. On n'enlevait point un membre de la famille comme on enlevait ses chaussettes! Fred, quoi! Fred était si inoubliable, on ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

Je me sentais seule. Seule à penser à lui, seule à faire encore attention, seule à lui témoigner encore de l'affection. Incroyablement seule. Je souffrais tandis qu'ils riaient. Mon monde avait arrêté de tourner, le leur semblait être riche en joie. La guerre m'avait séparé d'eux. Et de lui. J'errai seule.

Je soufflai et m'affairai à la préparation de quelques sandwichs. Aujourd'hui, je partais. Là, sur la colline, où ils l'avaient... enterré. Ils n'avaient pas choisi ce lieu par hasard, à vrai dire c'est son frère jumeau qui avait eu l'idée. Il n'avait supporté la pensée de le savoir banalement sous terre dans un simple cimetière. Il avait choisi un endroit bien à eux, leur terrain d'entraînement de Quidditch. Je m'y rendais aujourd'hui. Comme tous les autres jours, mais aujourd'hui était un jour plus spécial qu'un autre, j'y resterai toute la journée et j'arborai une joli robe blanche à bretelles. Sa préférée. _"Aussi pure et belle que toi"_, je me rappelais avoir pris une teinte si rouge quand il me l'avait murmurré à l'oreille, que je m'étais merveilleusement trouvée en harmonie avec ses cheveux.

Je rougis en pensant à ce moment où je m'étais sentie si cruche. En pensant à ses doigts qui avaient ensuite parcouru mon cou avant de se perdre à la naissance de ma poitrine. Je reproduisais les mêmes gestes sans réellement me rendre compte. Je ne me rappelais même plus son parfum. Je ne savais même plus quelle était la sensation de son toucher sur mon épiderme, ni même de son souffle me caressant. Et cela me tuait à petit feu. J'étais consumée de moitié.

* * *

Mon petit sac préparé, je me glissai dehors avec une petite veste. Il faisait encore frais ce matin là malgré les premiers rayons chauds du soleil. Je faisais le chemin à pied, comme d'habitude. Je détestais transplaner, et j'aimais tant laisser mes jambes s'écorcher dans les herbes et les buissons. Je pouvais respirer la nature à plein poumon, elle m'offrait l'illusion de la liberté si belle et qui m'échappait. Non, je n'étais pas libre... Si je l'avais été, je ne serais plus là.. Si je l'avais été, je l'aurais déjà rejoins depuis si longtemps...

Sentir les ronces se frayer un chemin dans ma peau, me griffer, et s'accrocher à mes genoux me faisait du bien. Sur le coup, je ris de moi. J'avais tellement besoin de sentir une douleur physique, de sentir que j'étais toujours vivante, sentir que je pouvais avoir mal autrement que par l'intérieur. J'étais complètement masochiste. Les herbes glissaient sur mes jambes fraîchement dépourvues de poils. Elles m'égratignaient sans retenue. Les feuilles des arbres se perdaient dans mes cheveux. Et je marchais, d'un pas rapide. Je m'étais faite belle aujourd'hui... Pour lui rendre visite. J'étais douce, je sentais la lavande, je portais sa robe préférée. J'avais aussi pris le temps de m'affairer à me maquiller les yeux. Mes paupières était surmontées de bleu.

Je me sentais fraîche, et jolie. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'il me voit ainsi. Je priais secrètement pour qu'il me voit de là-haut. J'étais séduisante, comme lui l'était. Mon amour de Fred.

J'y arrivais enfin. Je distinguais la stèle grise, pâle, au bord de la clairière. Je me mis à courir et je m'écroulai dans les herbes à ses côtés. C'était ma place, l'herbe s'était tassée par habitude m'offrant un lit douillet qui épousait parfaitement mon corps. Je ravivai d'un coup de baguette les innombrables fleurs que j'avais déposée jour après jours pendant des semaines. Fred, mon Fred...

Je me positionnai sur le côté, un bras sur la pierre froide où il reposait. Les rayons du soleils s'échouaient sur mon visage. Je fermais les yeux tranquillement. Je ne vivais plus que pour ça... venir ici, me souvenir de nous-deux, et parler dans le vent. Il me manquait, et personne ne pouvait réparer cela. C'est un vide irremplaçable, un gouffre immense dans ma vie que rien ne pouvait combler. Le goût amer du manque me brûlait l'œsophage, les poumons, l'estomac. Tout mon corps se liquéfiait dès que je pensais à lui, comme si je me glissais sous une douche d'acide. Les souvenirs étaient puissants et prenants. L'auto-destruction était devenue ma façon de vivre.

Je caressais du bout des doigts la pierre tombale où son nom rayonnait de la même couleur que ses fabuleuses mèches rousses. Et comme hier, et avant-hier, et les autres jours, je me rappelais de mes plus marquants souvenirs. C'était la même rengaine à chaque fois, je ne voulais perdre une miette des moments que l'on avait partagés. J'avais peur que tout m'échappe un jour d'inattention. Comme si à chaque fois, ce jour était aujourd'hui.

Tout avait commencé l'année dernière, au début du mois de juillet. J'étais bien seule dans mon lit, angoissée, et terriblement perdue. Je m'étais rappelée les révélations de Harry sur les Horcruxes, et la quête dans laquelle nous allions nous lancer. J'étais tétanisée. Je doutais, j'étais mal, j'étais souffrante. Je ne voyais pas de fin, je nous voyais tous mourir, et torturés. Je pleurais.

**_oOo_**

-Flashback-

_- 'Mione?_

_Je m'immobilisais dans mon lit face à la voix. Qui se permettait de rentrer dans ma chambre à cette heure tardive? Enfin "ma" chambre... J'occupais l'ancienne de Percy, seule. C'était une chambre simple et coloré. Un peu sale et vieillotte, elle ne servait qu'aux invités, ou plutôt, elle ne servait qu'à moi. J'étais l'unique invitée depuis des lustres. Harry séjournait toujours dans la chambre de Ron. Moi, je préférais ma solitude à Ginny._

_C'était une voix d'homme, un chuchotement rauque._

_- Hermione, ça va? Hey...?_

_Je reconnus la voix de Fred... Je me dégageais le visage de la grosse couette un peu poussiéreuse. _

_Mes yeux s'étant déjà fait à l'obscurité, je le distinguais à la porte. Il était grand, et un éclat de lune éclairait ses cheveux roux désordonnés. Je soupirais._

_- Que fais-tu là?_

_- Je n'arrive pas à dormir... Et il me semble t'avoir entendu pleurer. Alors je répète, ça va?_

_- Oh... On m'entend tant que ça?_

_Il me répondit que non. Apparemment, il trafiquait les oreilles à rallonge pour les rendre encore plus performantes, il les testait avant de les mettre à la vente. Il avait rajouté qu'il préférait utiliser une nuit d'insomnie à bon escient. _

_- Tu permets?_

_Il fit un signe de tête pour me demander l'autorisation d'entrer, je répondis à l'affirmative. J'avais bien besoin de compagnie. Je ne savais même plus pourquoi je pleurais mais cette présence me fit du bien. Il dégageait une aura de désinvolture incroyable qui me relaxa un peu._

_Il s'assit sur le lit, non loin de moi. Son visage était tourné vers la fenêtre ouverte qui laissait découvrir une magnifique pleine lune et un ciel dégagé d'étoiles._

_- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de bidouiller les oreilles à rallonge pour cibler une personne en particulier?_

_- Tu... Tu m'espionnais?_

_- Non... J'expérimentais, nuance._

_Je souris à travers mes larmes. Il s'était tourné vers moi, et je devinais qu'il me rendait mon sourire. Il replaça une de mes boucles derrière une oreille._

_- Tu sais... tu peux m'en parler, 'Mione._

_J'agitai frénétiquement la tête. Non... Je n'avais rien à dire. J'avais juste besoin de pleurer, pas de parler._

_- Tu es vraiment une fille superbe, tu sais.. Mais tu te renfermes trop._

_Il n'avait pas tort... Mais ce n'était pas dans ma nature. J'étais ce genre de personnes qui tassait jusqu'à ne plus avoir de place, mais qui ne disait rien, pour n'inquiéter personne._

_Sans prévenir, il souleva la couverture pour se glisser à mes côtés. Il me glissa à l'oreille qu'il avait un peu froid, et je frissonnai. Il était si près, et paradoxalement, il dégageait une chaleur à en couper le souffle. Le lit n'était qu'un lit une place et nous étions collés l'un à l'autre. Je n'osais faire un seul mouvement, mais il me prit contre lui, tendrement._

_- Et bien, tu nous fait un concours de pleurs? Tu es trempée.. Allez, viens voir tonton Fred._

_Je ris un peu, lui adressant un petit coup de poing de protestation sur son torse nu... Oui, nu... C'est alors que je remarquais qu'il n'était habillé que d'un short en coton, seulement. Ma main posée sur son torse l'effleura, curieuse de sa peau. J'étais délicieusement attirée par le parfum exquis de son épiderme. Je me concentrais sur mes doigts qui parcouraient le tour de ses tétons, son ventre, ses hanches. Je le senti frissonner sous mes caresses. Et prenant subitement conscience de ce que je faisais, je m'éloignai vivement en rougissant, jusqu'à dégringoler du lit._

_Il me rattrapa d'une main plutôt experte et se moqua de moi._

_- Je te fais autant d'effet que ça ?_

_- Je.. je.. Hein? Noooon !_

_Il rit._

_- Raaaah, je te déteste! m'écriai-je avec une moue boudeuse._

_Il me ramena contre lui, m'intimant le silence d'un chut discret. Je l'enlaçais un peu contre mon gré... Je ne l'aurais pas fait de ma simple initiative. Mais je devais avouer que cette étreinte m'apportait une infime tendresse que jamais je n'avais espéré, surtout de sa part. Je reposais ma tête contre son torse et agrippais son dos de mes petites mains. Je me sentais plus calme._

_Il entremêla instinctivement ses jambes aux miennes. C'était la première fois que j'étais si intime avec un garçon, si proche. J'étais dans une bulle, il me tenait chaud, et mes larmes avait arrêté de couler désormais. Je fermais les yeux, reposée. Je le serrais si fort contre moi, de peur qu'il s'en aille._

_Je sentis soudainement sa bouche se frayer un chemin sur mon front. Un petit baiser, simple mais surprenant. Je me raidis et relevai la tête ahurie. Il ne souriait pas, son visage était fermé. Il s'était décalé. _

_- Je suis désolé..._

_Il m'avait embrassé le front.. C'était rien. N'importe quel ami aurait sûrement fait ça. Du moins, j'en doutais beaucoup à l'instant. Surtout qu'il semblait gêné et qu'il fit un geste pour se lever._

_- Non. S'il te plaît, Fred... Reste avec moi._

_Je me remis à pleurer contre toute attente, et il reprit sa place aussi vite, me berçant et cherchant des mots pour me rassurer. Ses mains me caressait le dos pour essayer de me détendre._

_- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas m'en parler?_

_- Je sens que la mort arrive.. Fred... Je ne vais pas retourner à Poudlard cette année. Et il y a de plus en plus de pertes.. J'ai peur de mourir. J'ai peur de perdre Ron, de perdre Harry. De tous vous perdre. Ca sera la guerre cette année, j'étouffe! J'ai envie de fuir, je suis pas digne d'être une Gryffondor._

_- Etre Gryffondor ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut pas avoir peur... Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre non plus._

_Sa voix se perdit dans mes cheveux, il resserra son étreinte._

_Il y eu un long moment de silence, plutôt reposant où il caressa doucement ma chevelure. Je reprenais une respiration normale, en accord avec la sienne.  
_

_Il changea de sujet.  
_

_- Tu es prête pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur, ce week-end? _

_- Pas du tout.. Ca me déprime même... Je..._

_Je me tus. Non, j'avais honte... Je ne pouvais pas dire un mot de plus.  
_

_- Oui? Dis-moi..._

_Je soupirai, vaincue... Je n'avais rien à perdre. _

_- Je n'ai jamais connu les choses de l'amour. Jamais aimé, jamais fait l'amour, jamais eu de petit copain... Pas même un baiser... Et j'ai honte. Ils me rappellent à quel point je suis inexpérimentée et... seule._

_Il rit... J'étais en colère._

_- Tu vois, tu te moques de moi ! C'est pas drôle ! Si jamais je meurs... Je n'aurais rien connu de tout ça !_

_- On peut y remédier, tu sais..._

_Et sans prévenir, sa main atteignit ma joue et il se pencha vers moi.. Je sentais son souffle brûlant s'attaquer à ma bouche et il prit mes lèvres pour les embrasser. Mon premier baiser. Je me délectais de toutes ses délicieuses caresses buccales. Il embrassait terriblement bien. Sa main gauche se perdit à travers mes cheveux pour attraper ma nuque. Le baiser s'intensifia, et nos langues se mêlèrent avidement. J'avais chaud, et je devinais que je rougissais dans la pénombre._

_- Fred... ; je gémis._

_Mordillant ma lèvre au passage, il se détacha de moi._

_- Noooon..._

_- Quoi ? Je suis un si piètre séducteur?_

_- Non! C'est juste que tu m'as donné encore plus envie..._

_C'était la chose à ne pas dire. Il me renversa et se positionna au dessus de moi, emprisonnant mes lèvres à nouveau sous mes gémissements torturés de plaisir et d'impatience. Je sentais son bassin peser sur le mien et m'entraîner dans ses mouvements. Il embrassait maintenant la peau de mon cou, et mes épaules. Le geste était si fin, j'en eu des frissons. J'emprisonnais son corps entre mes reins dans réflexe inné et le collait ainsi encore plus près de moi. _

_Je sentais la bosse dure sous son caleçon se former contre mon entrejambe. Les fines parois de mon pyjama ne pouvait rien me cacher. Ses mains s'étaient glissés sous mon léger débardeur et mes seins gouttaient à ses caresses. J'avais irrémédiablement chaud, je le désirais comme je n'avais jamais pu désirer quelqu'un auparavant. C'était improbable et il était si attirant. Si différent dans la nuit, si doux, si près de moi. Il me déshabilla sous ses baisers et ses effleurements... et je me laissais totalement aller à son toucher délicat. Conquise._

-Fin flashback-

**_oOo_**

Ce fut ma première nuit... Ma plus belle. Ma première nuit d'amour avec un garçon, ma première nuit avec lui. Je me rappelle que tout avait été d'une infinie douceur, qu'il avait était tendre et à mon écoute. On avait même ri quelque fois, complices. Il avait embrasé mon corps pour la première fois. Il m'avait fait goûté à ce qu'était les joies du plaisir. Il était resté cette nuit là. Et puis la suivante, et encore... Jusqu'à la fin de l'été.

On s'était lié. On se cherchait sans cesse... Quand on se croisait au détour d'un escalier dans le Terrier, il n'hésitait pas à m'embrasser à pleine bouche avant de s'affairer à ses occupations comme si de rien n'était. Ce n'était pas rare non plus qu'il m'entraîne dans l'un des innombrables placards à balais de Molly pour me prendre amoureusement. Il était le meilleur amant qu'une fille pouvait désirer. C'était un jeu si intense. Et comme tout jeu où la complicité et le sexe régnait... Nous étions tombés fou amoureux. Oui, fous. Complètement dément et dépendants de l'autre. Accrocs.

Fred Weasley. Et moi, Hermione Granger. Impossible. Et c'était notre secret. Rien qu'à nous.

Fred, mon Fred...

Et puis il était mort.

Il était mort alors que j'avais espoir en nous, en lui, en un avenir. Mon dernier souvenir avec lui était trop cruel pour que je cherche à m'en rappeler depuis. Je le reniais désespérément quand il se rappelait à moi. Non, je ne voulais pas y repenser. Et voir que je n'avais plus rien pour mon futur.

- Mon Fred... Comment as-tu pu me laisser seule! Reviens, je t'en supplie... Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même sans toi. J'ai besoin de ta présence, de ton souffle, de ton rire. Encore... Encore et encore... Reviens-moi. Je n'ai plus de courage sans toi... Je suis démunie. Je suis encore plus vide que le néant de l'univers.

Je me relevais. L'angoisse s'était emparée de ma poitrine, je peinais à respirer. J'avais mal. J'éclatais en un sanglot monstrueux et incontrôlable. Et me repliais sur moi-même. J'étais secouée d'une vague de chagrin. La tête posée sur mes genoux...

- Fred... S'il te plaît... tu n'es pas mort, tu ne peux pas.. Tu es invincible, tu l'étais...

J'étais prise d'une avalanche de larmes interminables.

Mes mains se replièrent sur mon ventre. J'hurlais enfin, je lâchais ce qui se terrait dans mon être depuis le début. Ma colère, ma frustration, ma souffrance. Mon monstre. J'étais dingue, complètement folle.

Mon cri était strident.

- Aujourd'hui on aurait du... Aujourd'hui, c'était notre jour. Fred. Tu n'avais pas le droit de partir et me laisser là! Il n'y a plus personnes pour moi, je ne veux personne d'autre que toi. Je ne veux que ta bouche sur les parcelles de mon corps, que ton souffle brûlant dans mon cou, que tes baisers passionnées sur mes lèvres. Tes farces, ton rire, tes yeux pétillants. Toi. Je ne veux que toi. Pourquoi ? Putain, Fred... Je t'en supplie... Tu ne peux pas...

Je me tus un instant, étouffée par mes propres sanglots. Mon coeur tambourinait si fort dans ma poitrine... Je me sentais au bord d'un malaise. J'étais en colère... contre tout le monde. Contre lui qui avait disparu, contre sa famille qui faisait semblant, contre ses putains de mangemorts qui l'avait fait sauter, contre moi-même qui restaient désespérément accroché à lui.

- Revieeeeeeens...

L'écho pris mon hurlement et le répéta jusqu'à ne plus l'entendre. Quatre fois. C'était cruel, trop cruel. La vie ne méritait pas qu'on l'aime. Je ne l'aimais pas, je la haïssais. Elle m'avait pris ce que j'avais de plus cher et je ne pouvais pas le suivre. Non. Je revoyais son visage chaque nuit dans mes songes, j'avais peur de dormir... Je le sentais sans cesse autour de moi, à l'intérieur de moi... J'aurais donné n'importe quoi... Égoïstement, j'aurais sûrement donné la vie de tout ceux m'entourant pour pouvoir le récupérer.

- Fred, mon Fred... Je ne vis plus, je survis. C'est trop douloureux, c'est intenable. Reviens-moi... Tu avais tort, mon amour... Je ne suis pas si forte et si courageuse. Non, je ne mérite pas d'être de cette maison confiance et brave. Je ne suis pas une Gryffondor. Je ne le suis plus.

Je l'imaginais me crier le contraire, me secouer. Je rêvais encore de passer mes doigts dans ses doux cheveux ébouriffés, ce roux si magique et attrayant. Je voulais tellement voir son sourire encore.. et lui rendre.. Je voulais encore m'embraser sous ses doigts. Non... C'était trop difficile.

Je portais les mains à mon visage pour m'essuyer un peu. Il y avait si longtemps que je n'avais plus pleuré ainsi... Ces derniers jours, j'étais totalement épuisée.

- Hermione?

C'était la voix de Fred.. Non, je devenais totalement cinglée. Ca y est, j'avais atteint la démence.

- Non non non non.

- Hey, oh.. Ca va?

Quelqu'un s'agitait vers moi. Fred? Non. Il était mort. Mon dieu, que cette voix était horrible. Elle me le rappelait tellement. Mon Fred. Mon amour de Fred.

J'ouvris les yeux. Il était là. Accroupi devant moi. Un peu gêné, sa chevelure rousse virevoltait au grès de la petite brise. Ses yeux chocolat me fixaient, inquiets.

- Fred ?

Il fronça des sourcils et une moue souffrante prit part sur son visage. Je compris mon erreur.

- George, oh non, George, je suis désolée... Je ne voyais pas très bien.. J'ai trop pleuré. Pardon, pardon... Excuse-moi...

Je sanglotais de nouveau. J'étais une idiote. Pauvre petite idiote amoureuse et égoïste. Je ne pensais qu'à moi et je venais de le blesser. Lui qui était le seul qui pouvait peut-être comprendre ma douleur si il savait tout...

- Calme-toi.. Tu n'as aucune raison de te mettre dans tout ces états.

Il posa faiblement la main sur mon genoux. Sa voix était bien plus rauque qu'auparavant. Il s'était tellement tenu en retrait que c'était sûrement la première fois qu'il parlait à quelqu'un depuis un bon moment.

Mais sa réplique me piqua le coeur. Je l'avais entendu je ne sais combien de fois. Pas-de-raison-de-te-mettre-dans-tous-ces-états. Personne ne savait pour Fred et moi. Personne ne le devinait non plus. Personne ne comprenait. Ils me pensaient tous folle à lier, trop atteinte par l'atrocité de la guerre. Désespérément touchée par mon aventure à travers le pays à la chasse des Horcruxes. Alors que la seule chose qui m'atteignait c'était sa perte. Et de ne plus le voir déambuler joyeusement, de ne plus l'embrasser, et de ne plus faire l'amour avec passion. Il n'y avait que lui, dans ma tête.

Je me relevai, furieuse.

- Comment ça? Tu crois que tu étais le seul attaché à Fred? Tu crois que ça ne me fait aucun mal de t'avoir confondu avec lui? Tu ne vaux pas mieux que les autres.. Tu ne comprends rien! Niet, que dalle, tout vous échappe !

- Hermione...

Sa voix tremblait, et je devinais à travers son regard humide que je n'arrangeais pas mon cas... ni le sien. Je me rassis, faible, et il se laissa tomber à côté de moi.

Après un lourd silence, il intervint.

- C'est vrai que je ne comprends pas pourquoi... tu viens si souvent... Je vois souvent de nouvelles fleurs... Je te vois toujours pleurer et parler ici mais je n'interviens pas... je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu sembles être dans la même souffrance que moi. Il était mon jumeaux. Alors que toi...

Il avait parlé d'une traite, sans aucune animosité. Triste voix.

- Alors que moi, j'étais encore moins proche de lui que l'était Harry, c'est ça?

- Oui...

- Faux. C'était faux. J'étais aussi proche de lui que toi...

Il se tourna vers moi, je sentais ses yeux me dévisager, perplexe.

J'agitais alors ma main gauche à son attention. Là où mon annulaire portait une fine bague en or, surmontée d'un rubis. Personne n'y avait fait attention... Comme si elle était totalement insignifiante, alors qu'au fond, elle était lourde de sens. Elle était la preuve d'un amour inachevé et d'une intense souffrance. D'un avenir totalement brisé. De mon avenir inexistant.

- Mione?

- Il... Il...avait demandé ma main.

Il écarquilla les yeux, pris la paume de ma main entre ses doigts, et examina le bijou.

**_oOo_**

-Flashback-

_Je passais à peine la porte d'entrée du Terrier aux côtés de mes deux meilleurs amis que Molly nous mena à l'écart. Nous étions exténués mais elle ne nous laissa pas un instant de répit. Elle nous annonça sans attendre que le mage nous avait provoqué pour une bataille. A Poudlard... Demain. Je tremblai sous ses mots et détournai le regard. Nous avions passé le dîner uniquement en compagnie des deux parents de Ron. Ils nous racontaient tout ce que nous avions manqué. J'étais silencieuse. Je n'étais pas prête, j'étais trop jeune. Je ne voulais pas mourir._

_Je ne tenais plus. J'étouffais. J'avais trop peur... Fuir._

_- Je... J'ai besoin de sommeil._

_Je sortis de table sans attendre leur autorisation. Et montai les escaliers en direction de la chambre de Percy qui m'avait été attribuée, comme toujours. Je courus, même, bouleversée, angoissée._

_J'ouvris la porte de la chambre avec l'intention de m'écrouler sur le lit et de dormir pour ne plus me réveiller. Mais je le distinguai._

_- Freeeed !_

_Je sautai à son cou, il m'enlaça d'une force, prêt à me briser. Toutes mes frayeurs s'étaient dissipées avec sa présence. Mes pieds quittèrent le sol, il me serrait si fort. J'étais si bien dans ses bras. Le manque avait été dur, et perturbant. J'avais attendu ce moment toute la soirée. Je l'avais même attendu pendant de longs mois. Il m'embrassa comme si notre vie en dépendait... Et en y pensant, elle en dépendait réellement. Je ne voulais plus respirer, je ne voulais plus que sentir ses lèvres. Me fondre en lui, ne faire plus qu'un._

_- Tu m'as tant manqué 'Mione._

_Je souris et voulu l'entraîner vers le lit, mais il me retînt. _

_- Attends, s'il te plaît... Avant. J'ai quelque chose pour toi._

_Sa voix était imperturbable, sérieuse. Je sentis de nouveau le poids le guerre prendre une place énorme sur ses épaules et les miennes. Je tremblais. C'était un trop lourd poids pour moi, et je n'en pouvais plus de le trainer._

_- O..ui?_

_Il sortit de sa poche un petit coffret en velours pourpre._

_- Je l'ai choisi dans une bijouterie moldue. Rien que pour toi._

_La faible lampe de la pièce éclairait son visage. Il rougissait sous ses tâches de rousseurs. Il était à croquer. Mais je ne comprenais pas. C'était évident, mais mon cerveau et mon corps s'était soudainement figé._

_- Qu...Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?_

_- Veux-tu m'épouser ?_

_Il ouvrit le coffret et je distinguai une bague aux couleurs de Gryffondor, étincelante, qui n'attendait qu'une chose. Un oui. Elle était magnifique._

_- Mais pourquoi me dis-tu ça? Fred?_

_- Tu ne veux pas...?_

_- Si ! Bien sûr que si, mais pourquoi ! On dirait que tu vas mourir demain._

_- Exact... Je peux mourir, et toi aussi... Alors j'aimerais simplement te savoir réellement à moi, te savoir à mes côtés pour toujours, liée à moi._

_Il me prit le visage pour m'embrasser. Je sentis son amour me transpercer de toute part. Je m'enflammais. J'étais folle de lui. Oui. Oui, j'allais l'épouser. J'étais à lui. Je l'étais depuis la première fois qu'il s'était glissé dans mon lit. C'était mon Fred._

-Fin Flashback-

_**oOo**  
_

- Quand? Mais pourquoi n'ai-je rien vu? Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit?

- On...

Ma voix se brisa.. Des larmes s'écoulèrent de nouveau. C'était ce souvenir que je reniais tant. Sa demande... Cette promesse de mariage.

- On avait décidé... de.. l'annoncer après la guerre.

J'éclatais en sanglot. Après la guerre... quelle connerie. Après la guerre? J'étais seule, toute seule. Et fiancée à un mort. J'attendais un mariage qui ne se réaliserait jamais. Je l'attendais lui, alors qu'il avait déjà rejoint Dumbledore et les autres. Je détestais la vie. Je me détestais. Tout n'aurait jamais du commencer.

George ne savait quoi faire... Il serra ma main et attendit.

- Aujourd'hui... Aujourd'hui était la date que l'on avait choisi, George. On aurait du se marier... Aujourd'hui !

Je me relevai de nouveau. Il était... bouleversé. Ses prunelles chocolats retenaient quelques larmes, son regard se faisait faible. Il ne trouvait les mots, je l'entendais bégayer. Surpris, effaré. Comprenant brutalement mon intense souffrance.

- Et c'est pas tout... Je ne peux plus continuer ici, sans lui. Je suis si faible. Mais... Je n'ai pas le courage de le rejoindre, je ne le peux pas. Je ne suis pas libre.

- Pourquoi? ; il répondit derechef; Harry et les autres? Leur rancœur? Leur incompréhension face à ton geste? Si tu partais, je te comprendrais parfaitement et je te défendrai.. car j'y ai pensé, moi aussi.

Non, ça je m'en fichais royalement à vrai dire... Je me désintéressais totalement du regard des autres et de la culpabilité qui me traversait quelque fois.

- Non, George... Ce n'est pas ça. Je ne le peux réellement pas.

Je me levais, m'agitant nerveusement. Prête à faire éclater ce secret qui s'était imposée à moi quelque semaines plus tôt et qui me rongeait amèrement. Encore bien plus que mon amour pour le rouquin, bien plus que sa mort, bien plus que notre union qui ne viendrait pas.

- J'attends un mini-Fred, George... Tu vois, je ne le peux pas... Un mini-Fred? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?

Je griffais mes poignets douloureusement.. Laissant dévoiler des cicatrices outrageuses et pleines de sous-entendues aux yeux de mon ami.

Je le vis se lever, tremblant, il agrippa mes épaules. Me secouant.

- Qu'as-tu dit? Hermione... répète!

Ses yeux mêlaient l'incompréhension à la surprise... Mais aussi... Non. Cela faisait mal de voir ça. De la joie. Sa voix s'était de nouveau animée, impatiente.

- Hermione!

- JE SUIS ENCEINTE!

Je l'avais hurlé si fort. Ce secret. Ce secret que je ne supportais pas et qui me rendait si perdue et faible. Nauséeuse chaque matin. Ce secret qui faisait de moi un monstre ambulant. Je ne pensais qu'à Fred.. Pas à ce môme qui grandissait en moi, pas à mes amis, pas à mes parents. Je ne pensais juste qu'à Fred et moi. Je voulais juste qu'on soit deux, et non trois. Je voulais juste qu'il y ait lui, et moi. Et non pas cet enfant et moi.

Je m'écroulai sur mes genoux, sous ce poids cruel et implacable. Je tirai mes cheveux. Je n'étais plus jolie. J'étais vraiment un monstre, une créature méconnue et détestable. Affreuse. Je ne voulais pas de lui, je ne voulais pas de ce gnome. J'avais peur. Peur qu'il lui ressemble trop, et que je le tue. Que je le tue par haine car il n'était pas lui...

_Fred... mon Fred... Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse? Reviens-moi. _; pensai-je jusqu'à me mordre violemment la langue.

- George.. Je t'en pris, aide-moi.

Ces mots traversèrent ma bouche sans réfléchir. Le rouquin consterné, avec un petit sourire sur le visage, digérant la nouvelle ne m'avait pas entendue.

- GEORGE! Aide-moi... S'il te plaît. Je n'en peux plus...

J'étais aux bords de la crise de nerf, j'étais prête à me jeter au cou de quelqu'un pour l'égorger. Je voulais qu'on me tue, je ne voulais plus ressentir cette tempête de sentiment, ce capharnaüm qui régnait dans ma tête me rendait malade. Totalement givrée.

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, le rouquin se retourna vers moi et m'attrapa. Il transplana.

Nous n'étions pas au Terrier. Non, nous étions dans sa boutique de farces et attrapes.. Non, dans _leur _boutique. Elle était dévastée, lugubre, les stores fermés. Il n'y avait plus aucune traces de leurs inventions. La pièce était vide, couvertes de toiles d'araignées. Il n'était plus revenu depuis un temps déjà. Dans l'arrière du magasin, la vaisselle avait croupi, des moisissures s'étaient formées dans les endroits humides. Je me sentais en osmose avec la pièce. Tout ça, c'était moi.

Il m'installa sur un des sofas qui décorait le petit studio.

Il prit mon visage dans ses mains.

- Ecoute, je prendrai soin de toi. Et de lui. Tu peux compter sur moi. Je t'en pris, vis. Pour Fred. Pour mini-Fred. Tu feras une merveilleuse mère. Je prendrai soin de toi comme j'ai pris soin de mon jumeau.

Je déglutis. Si il savait que je haissais ce bébé. Et que mon cerveau ne pensait qu'à l'homme que j'aimais. Que j'étais incapable d'être bonne et généreuse avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. J'étais qu'une pauvre fille éperdument éprise et qui n'avait plus sa place dans le monde des vivants. Une pauvre fille enceinte et qui ne pensait même pas à son enfant. Qui ne pensait juste qu'à ses pauvres rêves, qu'à ses souvenirs et qu'à sa propre mort. J'étais juste pitoyable. Ridicule.

Jamais je ne pourrais y arriver.

_Fred, mon Fred... Laisse-moi te rejoindre. Laisse-moi te rejoindre ou aide-moi. Regarde-moi, prends-soin de moi... Envoie-moi quelqu'un, un signe, quelque chose. Reviens ou je ne m'en sortirais pas..._

George avait du sentir mon dégoût car il posa une main sur mon épaule.

- Mione... Ecoute-moi. Si tu aimes Fred, tu peux aimer son enfant. Et ce, même si il lui ressemble comme moi je lui ressemble. Il n'a rien demandé ce gosse, mais il est là, et c'est lui qui a besoin de toi. Et moi... j'ai besoin de lui... Fred aurait sûrement voulu te voir heureuse. Je suis sûre que là-haut, il doit s'époumoner pour te dire de te reprendre en main.

Il prit mes doigts et les posa sur mon ventre.

- Il est de vous... Ne doute pas de toi. Mon frère n'a pas disparu, il y a une part bel et bien vivante de lui en toi.

C'était à ce moment là que je l'ai senti, qu'il s'était manifesté. C'était le signe de Fred... Le petit être dans mon ventre avait bougé. Pour la toute première fois.

Instantanément, je me sentis autrement que souffrante... Étrangement émerveillée par ce petit coup. Mais non, je ne pouvais pas l'aimer. Je me l'étais promis. Je n'aimerais personne d'autre que lui... J'avais ce goût amer de paradoxe et de culpabilité dans la bouche. Je tremblais. Il a fallu que ça soit moi, que ça me tombe dessus. Pourquoi ce n'était pas moi qui avait périt à sa place? Je le méritais sûrement. J'étais abominable.

Deux personnes dépendaient de moi à présent. Ce petit être, et George. Ce dernier qui semblait avoir repris un peu de couleurs et de légèreté. Je ne pouvais pas lui enlever sa joie. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire du mal, je ne pouvais pas le renvoyer dans son inertie. Je ne pouvais pas.. Fred serait si en colère contre moi si je tuais intérieurement son frère.

Fred... Oh non Fred... Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux... Un mélange sucré-salé. J'étais affreuse... Comment pouvais-je me dire que je ne pourrais même pas aimer mon enfant? _Ton enfant? _

Ma tête me tournait, la gorge me brûlait.

_Mon Fred... Mon cher amour. Je ne peux rien te promettre, je suis dans l'incapacité de te donner ma parole.. Mais j'essaierais.. Juste pour tes prunelles adorées.  
_

- J'essaierai, George...

Il esquissa un mince rictus qui se voulait être un sourire, plus confiant que moi.

Et j'abaissai les yeux sur mon ventre. Perturbée. Il y avait un petit peu de Fred, ici... Je devais l'honorer. Et si j'en étais incapable?

Je me mis à trembler... et mon cerveau imposa en moi, la toute dernière phrase de mon amant. Il l'avait prononcé avant la guerre. _"- Tu y arriveras, Mimione, tu y arrives toujours"_. Oui... Il n'avait jamais eu tort.

J'avais survécu à la guerre, certes.

Mais... survivre à lui, en avais-je réellement le pouvoir ?

* * *

_Voila, voila._

_Bon j'espère ne pas trop vous avoir attristés!  
(review?)  
_

_A la porchaine :)  
_


End file.
